The Last Day of World
by gyucchi
Summary: Mamori, hari kiamat, dan tugasnya untuk mencari agen-agen yang hilang. — mamori; hiruma; others. au.
1. Chapter 1: Searching Begin

_PSST… PSST…_

"_Agen nomor 10… 10… Diharap melapor sekarang. Setelah penerapan hari terakhir, anda diputuskan sebagai tenaga lapangan untuk tugas terakhir timmu yang pernah tertunda. Tugasmu sebagai agen nomor 10 dari 'X' T adalah membawa kembali agen nomor 01 dengan selamat dan lengkap dengan hasil risetnya. Sekian, ganti!"_

_PSST… PSSt... _

_

* * *

_

_**The Last Day of World**_

Chap 1: Searching Begin…

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Genre: Sci-fi, Superanatural

Written by: 00 Ayuzawa 21 Usui 00

Rate: T (Rada berat, karena ada tembak-tembakan)

Warning: OOC(smoga gak), typo (buat jaga-jaga), Setting when main chara already finish their college. Anggap saja mereka lahir pada daerah tahun 2050 -an, Don't Like Don't Read

This fiction I dedicate for my friend in school. This idea I get from my dream under my sleep. Hehehe ^^V

P.S: 'T' inisial dari Team. 'D' inisial dari Division

* * *

**~00L45T00~**

"Count down…

One month again…

To June, 6th 2666."

**~00L45T00~**

* * *

**MAMORI'S APARTMENT, LOS ANGELES AT 07.00 A.M::**

KRING!

Sebuah bunyi nyaring dari alarm berbentuk kue cream puff dengan angka-angka jam menghiasi tengahnya dan gambar sebuah tim tersamar di dalamnya Nampak terus melengking memenuhi satu ruangan itu. Sesosok gadis berumur 22 tahun nampak bergegas bangun dengan rambut coklat panjangnya yang menjuntai ke belakang sepunggung. Matanya menatap nanar pada jam wekernya-oh bukan, lebih tepatnya menatap nanar pada gambar yang terlukis indah di dalamnya. Weker yang terlihat seperti dipesan khusus oleh sang pemilik. Ingin rasanya gadis itu membantingnya. Namun, mengingat itu satu-satunya jam weker di rumahnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sosok gadis itu semakin mempesona saat siluetnya terlukis kala ia membuka gorden jendela yang ada di kamarnya yang benuansa merah, putih, dan hitam itu. Segera setelahnya, ia mengambil handuk miliknya dan melakukan ritual biasa di kamar mandinya.

[SKIP TIME: MAMORI TAKE A BATH]

**~00L45T00~**

"Tch, upacara pelepasan saja sampai harus memakai undangan segala. Jangan-jangan, FBI memang tidak berniat melepasku," kata gadis tadi datar saat ia berpakaian.

Gaya bicaranya bisa dibilang sudah benar-benar berubah. Berbeda dari masa SMU nya dahulu. Kini, ia sedang bercermin untuk menyisir rambut coklat panjangnya dan mengikatnya menjadi satu. Karena cuaca berangsur panas kea rah musim panas, ia mengenakan rok selutut berwarna putih susu polos dan kemeja putih dengan pin name bertuliskan 'Anezaki Mamori' dan blazer hitam polos dengan lambang 'Z' D FBI, tempatnya bekerja dulu. Ya, dulu. Karena…

**FLASHBACK::**

_**ONE MONTH AGO, FBI CENTRAL OFFICE, LOS ANGELES AT 12.00 A.M::**_

"_Anezaki, sesuai prosedur awal, teman satu timmu telah dinyatakan meninggal. FBI akan mengurus daftar namanya dalam daftar orang hilang milik negara, karena hari 'terakhir' itu diperkirakan belum waktunya datang. Tolong kabarkan pada keluarganya," seru seorang dengan pin name 'Kakei Shun' di dadanya._

"_Keluarganya tidak perlu dan tidak berhak tahu. Kau seperti tidak mengenal mantan quarterback kami saja, Kakei," jawab sang gadis, lawan bicara orang yang dipanggil Kakei itu._

"_Ya, terserah kau saja. Setelah kehilangan 3 temanmu itu, kau berubah banyak, Ma-"_

"_STOP! Jangan menyebut nama kecilku lagi. Semua sudah berlalu!" potong Mamori. Ya, nama kecil sang gadis Anezaki itu._

"_Oke, Anexaki. Surat-suratmu sebagai anggota dari 'Z' D sudah kuurus dan Yamato telah menetapkan tanggal keluarmu. Silahkan nikmati satu bulan sebelum tanggal di surat ini," sahut Kakei kemudian._

"_Hn… Ya. Mungkin," jawab Mamori menggantung kemudian._

"_Ehm, Anezaki, aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian Hi-"_

"_DIAM! Jangan… sebut… hosh… nama… hosh… itu LAGI!" teriak Mamori begitu kencang dan menggema di ruangan Kakei yang hanya diisi 2 orang itu. Mamori berteriak sambil menahan air yang mau keluar dari matanya yang menimbulkan warna merah di sekitar matanya._

"_Cukup… cukup… YOUICHI BELUM MATI!" teriak Mamori lagi. Sepertinya ia memang belum menerima teman satu timnya yang dinyatakan meninggalkan dengan status hilang sebelumnya._

"_Kau… menyedihkan. Ini suratmu, keluarlah sebelum Maki datang dan memakiku karena kai berisik di ruangan kami," sahut Kakei kemudian, sembari menyerahkan surat mundur Mamori kepada sang penerima._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Setelah mengingat hal itu, Mamori kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya dan bergegas menuju FBI Central Office.

* * *

[SKIP TIME, MAMORI IS IN FBI CENTRAL OFFICE NOW]

"Hah… Sial. Jalanan Los Angeles tiap hari Senin makin ramai saja. Tch, menyedihkan," gumam Mamori sepanjang perjalanannya di lift.

TING! Lift pun sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Ketika ia datang, ritual pelepasan dilakukan secara singkat. Kini, ia adalah warga bebas biasa, menyusul kedua rekan setimnya yang kini berdomisili di benua lain. Sekarang, ia telah keluar dari gedung pusat FBI itu.

Ia kini duduk di salah satu bangku di taman terdekat markas pusat FBI itu. Saat ia duduk, ia teringat kenangan masa lalu bersama ketiga anggota timnya di bangku itu…

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Hai, Mamo-nee! Sini, sini!" seru seorang gadis bertubuh sedikit pendek dengan rambut sebahu berwarna biru ditambah mata biru yang menambah imut wajahnya._

"_Eh, Suzuna-chan! Sudah datang rupanya," sahut Mamori pada gadis bernama Suzuna itu. Ia mengikuti arah tangan Suzuna yang menunjuk tempat di kursi yang akania duduki._

"_Mamo-nee, Sena lama ya? You-nii juga belum kelihatan. U-uh, dasar lelaki! Terlambat melulu kerjaannya," gerutu Suzuna pada Mamori._

"_Tapi, walaupun Sena seperti itu, kau suka, kan? Ayo, mengaku saja!" celetuk Mamori sambil mencubit pelan kedua pipi Suzuna._

"_I-ih, Mamo-nee jahil!" canda Suzuna kemudian. Mamori pun segera melepaskan cubitannya dan mereka tertawa bersama._

"_Ooi, Suzuna!" teruiak seseorang berambut dan bermata berwarna karamel. Ia pun berlari secepatnya dengan kecepatan cahayanya._

'_Sena! Ayo kemari!" teriak Suzuna pada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sena itu._

"_E-eh, iya!" jawab Sena lagi yang kini mendekat ke Suzuna sambil membawa dua benda di kedua tangannya._

"_Sena, kau ini lama sekali! Suzuna-chan dari tadi membicarakanmu, lho!" goda Mamori pada Sena._

"_E-eh, Mamo-nee! Malu tahu!" ucap Suzuna pada Mamori dengan semburat merah dan pipi yang digembungkan._

"_Gomen… Gomen… Oh iya, Suzuna, ini ada hadiah untukmu. Aku membawa es krim vanilla dengan topping oreo kesukaanmu! Ayo makan sebelum lumer!" kata Sena sembari menyerahkan es krim pada Suzuna. Satu tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang es krim lain miliknya dengan rasa sama dengan Suzuna, namun dengan topping saus karamel dan butiran kacang hazelnut… *Kok jadi iklan es krim ea? 0.o?*_

"_Doumou arigatou gozaimasu, Sena!" ucap Suzuna riang sambil menjilati es krimnya._

"_Wah, romantisnya! Aku sampai dilupakan. Hiruma-kun lama, nih!" gerutu Mamori kesal karena dicueki pasangan bahagia di sebelahnya…_

"_Keh, aku lama karena mencari hadiah untukmu, tahu! Lagipula aku sudah datang sejak cebol sialan datang. Cuma, aku sembunyi di balik pohon saja," sahut Hiruma yang muncul entah dari mana. Ia lalu melemparkan sebungkus kotak seperti bakery pada Mamori dengan control akurat. *Ya iyalah! Mantan quarterback geto!*_

"_Eh, apa ini Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori penasaran._

"_Buka saja," jawab Hiruma santai._

"_Eh, C-cream Puff Kariya terbaru dengan topping brownies yang hanya diproduksi sebulan sekali? Ini kan langka!" teriak Mamori kegirangan saat mebuka bungkusan Kariya Bakery itu. Ia langsung melahapnya dengan berkata "Arigatou, Hiruma-kun!" sebelumnya._

"_Hn..." jawab Hiruma santai sembari memakan sugar free bubble gum miliknya._

"_Ehm, kalau boleh tahu, Hiruma-san dapat dari mana Cream Puff limited edition itu?" tanya Sena penasaran pada Hiruma._

"_Dapat dari mahakarya perbuatan sayangku 'Akuma Techou' dan manisku 'AK-47'," jawab hiruma santai lagi sambil mengelus AK-47 kesayangannya._

_3 orang di sebelahnya langsung cengo berjamaah. Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama, bahkan Hiruma pun terkekeh setan karena mengingat perbuatannya. Ya, itu hari terindah mereka berempat yang tertawa bersama._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Mamori pun tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan manis itu. Senyuman langka yang semasa SMU dulu sudah menjadi bagian dari imagenya.

"Hah… Aku kira aku sudah lupa cara tersenyum," gumam Mamori kecil sembari menatap langit biru di atasnya. Langit biru yang berangsur kemerahan menyongsong senja. Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Langit itu sekejap berubah menjadi merah kelam. Perubahan yang dirasa bukan sesuatu yang alami.

"Eh, apa ini? Kenapa semua berubah mendadak? Apa… Ah, aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Lebih baik aku waspada," ucap Mamori sembari mempersiapkan Revolver perak dari balik blazer hitamnya yang kini tanpa lambang 'Z' D FBI kini.

TES! TES! TES! Bunyi hujan turun dari langit merah itu. Bukan, bukan hujan biasa. Melainkan hujan dengan tetesan hitam!

SET! Mamori pun membuka paying kelabu miliknya. Ia lalu menengadahkan tangannya, untuk mengambil sampel tetesan asing itu. Ia lalu mebaui tangannya.

"Hm… darah rupanya. Darah ini sepertinya telah mengering lama. Tapi, selama masa tugasku, belum pernah kulihat darah sekental dan sepekat ini. Seperti bukan DNA manusia saja," ucap Mamori kemudian. Ya, mungkin katanya benar. Kalau… itu bukan DNA makhluk yang bernama manusia.

TES! TES! Bukan, bukan hujan. Bukan hujan yang menetes di bangku belakang Mamori. Tetesan menjijikkan dengan warna kelam dan lengket. Liur dari makhluk yang bukan manusai. Mamori segera berpikir cepat karenanya.

"Grah… Grah… Slurp… Grah-"

DOR!

Secepat kilat, Mamori sadar dan menembaki makhluk tak dikenal itu. Makhluk dengan taring, liur menjijikkan, serta pakaian seperti bekas manusia, namun compang-camping. Kulit kelam itu bahkan lebih kelam dari kulit Panther yang notabene memiliki ras Afrika di tubuhnya. Menyedihkan sungguh, wujud makhluk itu. Semua belum selesai, masih ada yang menanti Mamori.

KWAK! KWAK! KWAK! Bunyi nyaring dari gagak yang turun dari langit dan seraya menukik ke Mamori. Bukan. Bukan gagak biasa. Gagak yang berwujud besar…

DOR! DOR! DOR! Sekali lagi, Revolver perak milik Mamori menerjang.

"Tch, apa ini? Jangan-jangan sudah mulai. FBI sialan itu harus kudatangi!" seru Mamori sembari berlari kembali ke markas FBI. Namun, sayangnya, ada makhluk lain yang menghadangnya. Zombie-zombie tak jelas menerjangnya, berniat mencabik tubuh putih mulus Mamori. Tapi, lawan mereka tak sebodoh itu.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! Bunyi dari Revolver perak Mamori melolong lagi. Menerjang tubuh-tubuh bekas –mungkin- manusia itu. Seketika, yang tertembak langsung rubuh. Merasa sudah menang, Mamori mempercepat larinya, ia tak mau pintu masuk FBi dirundungi oleh makhluk aneh sebelum ia sampai. Namun, malang, hal lain berbalik dari yang ia rencanakan. Sekejap, zombie-zombie yang telah mati langsung bangkit dengan sayap yang tak kalah menyedihkan dari wujud mereka.

"Tch, sialan!" gerutu Mamori yang merasa Revolver miliknya mendekati ambang batas peluru.

BUM! Layaknya domino, zombie-zombie itu jatuh beruntun, baik yang bersayap maupun tidak. Bagi terkena bazooka entah dari mana, Mamori tak tahu. Ia hanya sempat melihat sedikit. Ada Ak-47 yang tertenteng di lengan makhluk yang menembaki para zombie. Telinga rucing yang mulai terlihat saat asap mulau menipis. Mata Mamori sempat terbelalak kaget. Ya, iya ingat siapa yang memiliki semua itu. Namun, sayangnya sekelebat rambut hitam terlihat, dan terpaksa mengakhiri khayalan gadis itu.

Ia segera memasuki gedung FBI dan memblock pintu masuknya dengan ID card yang belum resmi ia serahkan-err maksudnya yang memang FBI berikan untuk mengontak para mantan ataupun anggota 'Z' D. Di balik asap yang tadi menipis dan kembali menebal karena dentuman lagi, sosok itu mengeluarkan suara…

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi…"_

* * *

Mamori telah memasuki gedung FBI Central Office itu. Ia segera menuju ke lantai atas. Lantai Yamato, mantan bosnya.

BRAK! Pintu terbuka kasar saat Mamori memasukinya.

"YAMATO!" teriak Mamori bak kesetanan.

"Ada apa, Anezaki-san? Berniat kembali?" tanya Yamato santai sambil memutar kursinya yang sedari tadi menghadap ke bawah gedung yang berkaca lebar di ruangannya.

"BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK ITU! Kau pasti tahu keadaan di bawah bukan?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Secara teknis, ya. Sepertinya aku memang harus mencabut data kematian rekanmu itu, yah?" tanya Yamato dan berseringai kemudian.

"Terserah, ambil tindakan secepatnya!" seru Mamori lantang.

"Aku putuskan, kau harus kembali ke FBI. Terserah kau setuju atau tidak," jawab Yamato sambil merapatkan jemari di kedua tangannya dan bertumpu di atas meja.

"Tch, sudah kuduga. Aku yakin, ada lagi yang mau kau sampaikan, eh?" seringai Mamori kemudian.

"Huh, kau memang pandai menebak. Sama seperti jabatanmu dulu. Walau berat tapi, ini perintahku. Dengar baik-baik, kumpulkan lagi pecahan timmu itu. Fasilitas akan FBI sediakan," balas Yamato.

"Begitukah? Bagus. Ada lagi, kan, KOIZUMI?" tanya dan seringai Mamori lagi.

CKLEK! Pintu pun tertutup dengan Karin muncul membawa berkas-berkas putih ke arah meja Yamato. Entah dari mana Mamori tahu, Karin akan masuk ruangan Yamato.

"Ya, Anezaki-san. Sesuai perintah atasan tertinggi, Mr. 0. D. Zee, memerintahkan untuk-" Karin memotong ucapannya, dan menghela napas panjang. Mamori sudah siap. Sangat siap untuk mendengarnya.

"Kau, sebagai Ms. 10. D. eX, diperintahkan untuk melakukan tindakan pencarian Mr. 01. D. eX dan menemukan serta membawa riset yang menunjukkan cara mengatasi makhluk-makhluk tanda kiamat ini. Kemudian, temukan lagi anggota timmu. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah aset FBI," jawab Karin panjang lebar sembari melempar dengan tak kalah akurat sebagai mantan QB Teikoku dahulu. Ia melemparkan sesuatu pada Mamori

"Hn… Bagus," seringai Mamori lagi. Ia langsung menerima lemparan benda itu. Benda yang dinamai oleh manusia sebagai topeng. Ya, Mamori segera memakai topeng itu. Topeng dengan tato 10. Angka '1' di pipi kanan, dan angka '0' di pipi kiri. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah…

"Bagaimanakan cara keluar dari tempat yang telah dikepung zombie ini?"

_**~suite~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Ahaha! Jadi juga FF baru ane… BRAKBRUKKROMPYANG! Hiksu… Saya ditimpuk reader gara-gara belum nyelesain 'G.O.D: T.I.T' ma '3 D.P'… Malah bikin fic gaje lain. Gmana? Unsur yang tertulis di genre udah kelihatan? Betapa gilanya ane hari ini. Bkin fic dengan modal mimpi. Wewewewewew… Ayu-chan lagi stress… Gara-gara tegang ma IFA 2010. Btw, IFA 2010 dimulai 2 minggu lagi! Hayo! Siap-siap! Nominasikan fic terbaik menurutmu ea! #…-plak!#.

'3 D.P' apdetnya pas Halloween… Saia pengen nambahin unsure seram di drama Hiru nanti.. *kok malah spoiler? ==a*.

G.O.D: T.I.R updet pas saia uda ad ide ea… *plak!*. Abisnya, tuh fic udah mendekati ending… Hiksu… ToT. Maklum, dah ampe kastil 'KING' kan? Hehe.

Promosi dulu, MAX!

**IFA 2010: **Untuk kalian author-author fandom Eyeshield 21 Indonesia, mengikuti Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2010 dengan bergabung di INFANTRUM (Indonesian Fanfiction Author Forum) di dan join grup FB-nya di '**Indonesian Fanfiction Awards**'. Informasi selanjutnya akan diberikan pada member grup. 2 Minggu lagi loh! Mari, kita anak FEs21I, BUNUH MEREKA! (baca: fan**m lain) YA~HAAAA!

Akhir kata, REVIEW! =D

* * *

**Preview Next, Chap 2: I Find You All!::**

-"Siapa Hiruma itu, keh?"

-"Aku mencari seorang Geisha hiperaktif."

-"Sial, bandara dikuasai mereka!"


	2. Chapter 2: I Find You All!

PSST… PSST…

"_Agen nomor 40. 40… Diharap memberikan bantuan. Barrier gedung telah siap. Silahkan lakukan sesuatu dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh di bawah. Tapi, tolong jangan rusak alat elektronik melik FBI U.S.A satu pun! Sekian, ganti!"_

_PSST… PSST…_

_

* * *

_

_**The Last Day of World**_

Chap 2: I Find You All!

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Genre: Sci-fi, Superanatural

Written by: 00 Ayuzawa 21 Usui 00

Rate: T (Rada berat, karena ada tembak-tembakan) semi M untuk chapie ini. Baca aja sendiri kalo mau tahu… Kekeke…

Warning: OOC(smoga gak), typo (buat jaga-jaga), Setting when main chara already finish their college. Anggap saja mereka lahir pada daerah tahun 2050 -an, Di sini ada seseorang yang kubuat statusnya adalah adik sepupu Mamori… Don't Like Don't Read

This fiction I dedicate for my friend in school. This idea I get from my dream under my sleep. Hehehe ^^V

P.S: 'T' inisial dari Team. 'D' inisial dari Division

* * *

**~00L45T00~**

"Ke benua pertama.

Tempat agen nomor 12,"

**~00L45T00~**

**

* * *

**

**FBI CENTRAL OFFICE, LOS ANGELES, U.S.A::**

BUM! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"Anezaki-san, aku sudah memanggil Agen nomor 40 untuk membereskan makhluk-makhluk di bawah. Kau bisa bersiap-siap sekarang," ucap Karin pada Mamori, diiringi teriakan tidak rela oleh para zombie-zombie di bawah.

"Hn, terima kasih. Kontak aku terus saat aku membutuhkan perangkat dari kalian," jawab Mamori kemudian.

"Anezaki-san, semua sudah kami persiapkan. Koper, paspor, semua yang kau butuhkan untuk ke benua Asia sudah siap," seru Yamato dari balik pintu ruangannya. Ia keluar sebentar untuk membereskan keperluan Mamori sebelumnya.

"Baik, kuhubungi kalian bila sudah sampai. See you!" jawab Mamori santai pada Yamato sambil menutup pintu dan berjalan ke bawah.

Walaupun dikatakan telah membereskan para makhluk nista itu, Mamori tetap bersiap dengan Revolver peraknya di balik bajunya. Ia menggeret kopernya melalui bekas-bekas mayat zombie-zombie aneh itu.

DOR!

Begitulah suara tembakan Revolver perak milik Mamori yang sesekali terdengar pada zombie-zombie yang masih berusaha menggapai kaki mulus Mamori. Ia pun bergerak menaiki mobil BMW hitam yang telah disiapkan FBI untuknya menuju bandara. Ia telah memiliki rencana sendiri begitu ia tiba di Los Angeles International Airport untuk menuju ke salah satu benua di Asia. Bandara Narita. Ya, salah satu bandara di Jepang. Negara yang menyimpan satu lagi ras dalam tubuh Mamori, sekaligus negara pertama, sebagai dugaannya untuk mencari teman setimnya, yang ber-code name… Agent number 12.

[SKIP TIME, NOW, AT NARITA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT]

* * *

**NARITA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT::**

PIIP! PIIP!

Bunyi dari alat pemeriksa logam milik Bandara Internasional Narita berbunyi. Petugas yang bertugas saat ini segera memeriksa alat yang berbunyi ini, ingin mengetahui apa yang menyebabkannya berbunyi. Ia segera terkejut mengetahui seperangkat alat-alat berbahaya berupa satu set senjata berupa pistol dan semacamnya yang menyebabkan alat ini berbunyi.

"Maaf, tolong anda jelaskan apa yang menyebabkan alat ini berbunyi," tanya petugas bandara dengan tatapan menyelidik yang sangat pada orang yang ia hadapi ini.

"Ini adalah seperangkat alat senjata buatan U.S.A. Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tidak usah banyak tanya mengapa saya membawa alat seperti ini," jawab seseorang yang dihadapi sang petugas dengan tatapan malas nan bosan.

"Apa anda tidak takut berurusan dengan hukum? Kami akan segera menahan anda bila diketahui anda adalah teroris yang datang ke negara ini!" jawab sang petugas dengan tatapan menusuk pada manusia di hadapannya sekarang.

"Huh, semakin lama aku semakin membenci negara ini. Kau kira teroris akan memiliki ini?" jawab seseorang ini dengan menunjukkan surat ijin dari U.S.A.

"M-maaf. Saya tidak tahu. Tapi, bisa tolong anda jelaskan, anda siapa?" tanya petugas ini mengendurkan tatapan menusuknya.

"Agen dari FBI U.S.A. Aku ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki gejala di sini. Jangan bilang kau tidak mengetahui rumor yang beredar di U.S.A," jawab agen FBI ini sambil menunjukkan lencananya.

"T-tahu. I'm sorry. Just pass away from here. I'm sorry…

Sr._ Kaitani Riku_,"

* * *

**GEISHA NO DIABLO'S HOUSECLUB::**

"Ms. Twelve, ada yang mencarimu," seorang geisha beryukata pink dengan wajah manis berambut merah darah dan mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya berbicara pada gadis berambut biru sebahu dan warna mata yang biru pula.

"Bilang padanya, _jam_ ku sudah habis. Aku mau istirahat untuk besok," jawab gadis itu.

"Hai…"

* * *

**TOKYO, JAPAN, AT 09.00 P.M::**

"Kota Tokyo memang tidak pernah mati dari dulu," ujar seseorang yang tadi menghadapi masalah di bandara. Ya, Kaitani Riku namanya. Pemuda berambut putih dengan mata emerald miliknya itu cukup merasa risih berjalan di kota ini pada malam-malam. Entah sudah berapa kali ia dikerubungi wanita penggoda malam ini. Entah karena apa.

"Manis, mau bermain dengan kakak-kakak tidak?" tanya seorang wanita tak dikenal pada Riku. Datang lagi segerombol wanita mengelilingi Riku.

"Pergi," jawab Riku santai. Tapi ucapannya benar-benar tajam. Cukup untuk membuat ia pulang dengan selamat sampai apartemen yang ia sewa di Jepang sementara. Besok, ia akan melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

**RIKU'S APARTMENT::**

CURR!

Bunyi air dari shower mengucur deras di kamar mandi apartemen pemuda satu ini. Pemuda misterius dari bandara. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi begitu selesai dengan rambut basah yang dijamin bila para wanita penggoda samalam melihatnya, mereka pasti akan ber-nosebleed ria. Ia segera memakai baju atau seragam FBI lebih tepatnya, dan menuju kantor pusat FBI Jepang, di Kota Tokyo. Waktu pun berlalu cepat dari pagi hari saat pemuda ini bersiap-siap, sekarang hari telah senja. Ia segera menjalankan tugas aslinya…

* * *

**GEISHA NO DIABLO'S HOUSECLUB, AT 08.00 P.M::**

Pemuda berambut putih dengan mata emerald berjalan di lorong tempat ini menuju bagian resepsionis untuk _memesan _sesuatu. Tentu. Apalagi yang dilakukan di tempat ini selain _memesan _sesuatu.

"Aku mencari seorang geisha hiperaktif," kata pemuda ini pada resepsionis.

"Maaf, tuan. Tidak ada yang seperti itu di tempat ini," jawab sang resepsionis datar.

"Maaf. Aku ganti _pesanan_ku. Aku mencari seorang geisha dengan rambut biru dan mata sebiru rambutnya," jawab pemuda itu santai.

"Oh, ada," jawab resepsionis tersebut sambil mengetik sesuatu di LCD computer tempat ini.

"Aku mau _memesan_ dia," jawab pemuda itu lagi.

"Baik. Anda _memesan_ Ms. Twelve atas nama… _Kaitani Riku_. Ia menunggu di Room 12," jawab resepsionis itu lagi.

"Baik," jawab pemuda bernama Riku ini. Namun, tak lama setelah keperhian Riku tadi, sang resepsionis tiba-tiba serasa seperti melepaskan kulitnya. Lalu muncullah rambut hitam spike dengan telinga elf yang menenteng satu senjata yang diketahui adalah AK-47.

BUK!

"_Keh, memakai tubuh seorang wanita memang menyedihkan. Sudah kubilang, kan? Kita akan bertemu lagi…"_

**ROOM 12::**

"Jadi anda yang memesanku?" tanya seorang gadis yang telah siap di dalam ruangan ini begitu pemuda tadi memeasuki ruangan ini.

"Hn… Ya, begitulah. Kau telah melihat sendiri, bukan?" jawab pemuda ini dengan malas sambil memutar bola mata emeraldnya ke sana kemari.

"Baru kuketahui bahwa ada agen FBI dari U.S.A yang menyempatkan diri ke tempat ini," ucap sang gadis yang telah _dipesan_ itu sarkastik. Ia kini sedang berusaha duduk di kasur ruangan ini.

"Tentu saja aku datang bukan hanya untuk ini, Ms. Twelve," ganti sang pemuda kini di depan gadis geisha dengan rambut biru sebahu dan mata yang tak kalah birunya.

"Ho… Jadi begitu. Benar, kan dugaanku? Setiap agen FBI yang datang ke sini dari negara manapun, pasti memiliki niat lain untuk datang ke sini. Aku sampai bosan mendengar cerita ini dari geisha lainnya. Tapi, tak kusangka, agen FBI asli U.S.A yang pertama kali datang ke sini memilihku," jawab gadis ini lagi. Kini, ia telah mencapai kasur dan mulai meraba-rabanya. Entah, apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Aku punya permintaan. Bergabunglah kembali dengan mantan timmu dulu. Kami sangat membutuhkanmu untuk pencarian seseorang dari mantan timmu itu," ucap pemuda ini yang sekarang angkat bicara.

"Hah? Maksudmu, aku kembali bergabung dengan anggota baru? Tidak. Untuk selamanya, aku adalah bagian dari 4 orang yang dinamai _'X' T_. Semua anggota lamaku sudah mati, bukan?" jawab gadis ini lagi. Kali ini, ia mulai membuka kimono bagian atasnya.

"Heh, siapa yang menyuruhmu membuka pakaianmu? Oh, jadi ini, kelakuan mantan _'pacar' _seorang agen FBI U.S.A dari _'X' T _yang ber-code name Agent number 21 atau yang biasa kau sebut… Kobayakawa Se-"

"CUKUP! Aku… a-aku… aku TIDAK MAU DENGAR NAMA ITU LAGI!" teriak gadis ini membahana di ruangan yang hanya berisi 2 orang ini. Ia berteriak cukup keras dan kemudian terengah-engah, karena sedang mengatur nafasnya. Untungnya, tiap ruangan yang _dipesan_ memang dibuat khusus kedap suara. Untuk menghindari suara-suara tidak mengenakan terdengar dari kamar lain.

"Yup, reaksimu sama persis dengan teman satu timmu yang ber-code name Agent number 10 itu saat mendengar nama salah satu teman satu timnya itu, Agent number 01," jawab sang pemuda itu kini.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu sedetail ini mengenai tim kami? Setahuku, tiap tim di _'Z' D_ tidak saling mengenal. Bahkan, atasan kami pun hanya mengetahui sedikit," jawab gadis yang mulai tenang ini sambil memakai lagi pakaian atasnya.

"Kau tahu namaku? Namaku, _Kaitani Riku._ Aku yakin kau pernah mendengar nama ini di suatu tempat. Benar?" tanya pemuda bernama Riku itu lagi pada sang geisha.

"T-tunggu. Aku… rasanya pernah dengar. Waktu itu, Mamo-nee pernah cerita… Riku… Riku… Kaitani… Ah! Kau, adik sepupu dari Mamo-nee, kah?" tanya gadis geisha ini pada Riku.

"Mungkin," jawab Riku datar pada gadis ini.

"Eh? M-maksudmu?" tanya gadis ini tak mengerti.

"Temui aku di Taman Shiba, Tokyo besok pagi pukul 12.00. Siapkan baik-baik jawabanmu. Apakah kau mau bergabung kembali atau tidak. Yang jelas, bawa ini!" sahut Riku sambil melempar satu revolver berwarna hitam legam ke arah sang geisha.

"T-tunggu! Untuk apa ini?" tanya geisha itu bingung lagi ketika tiba-tiba ia dilemparkan satu revolver hitam dari sang agen FBI U.S.A.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga. Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri. Aku yakin, _'mereka' _pasti besok akan datang dan menyerang. Sampai jumpa besok, Ms. Twelve! Atau, yang harus kusebut Agent number 12, Taki Suzuna," jawab pemuda bernama Riku itu sambil keluar dari pintu kamar dan menutupnya. Sang geisha di dalam kemudian terduduk di kasur yang belum sempat Riku sentuh sama sekali.

"_Kaitani Riku_… Tunggu dulu! Bukankah… Itu sepupu Mamo-nee yang sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu?"

* * *

**SHIBA PARK, TOKYO, AT 10.00 A.M::**

"Huh, rupanya aku terlalu cepat datang 2 jam. Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan dulu," gumam seorang pemuda berkemeja putih dengan celana jeans hitam. Rambut putihnya berkibar tertiup angin. Ia kemudian berjalan-jalan di taman ini sembari member makan burung-burung yang datang beterbangan. Tapi, yang ia bingungkan adalah keadaan tempat ini yang begitu sepi. Padahal, ini adalah salah satu taman terkenal di Jepang.

"Tidak sesepi itu, keh," jawab seseorang tanpa diduga dari belakang sang pemuda. Orang ini sepintas terlihat seram dengan telinga elf, rambut hitam, dan menenteng AK-47. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Oh. Ada orang ternyata," jawab pemuda yang sedang member makan santai. Ia belum melihat wajah orang yang mengeluarkan aura hitam di belakangnya.

"Keh, kau yakin tak mau melihatku?" tanya sang pemilik aura kelam ini.

"Aku sibuk. Aku melihatmu pun, kau tak akan mengenalku," jawab pemuda berkemeja putih ini sambil terus berjongkok memberi makan burung-burung di taman.

"Aku kenal kau. Kau, adalah _Kaitani Riku_. Agen FBI U.S.A yang kemarin sempat mengalami pertengkaran dengan petugas Bandara Narita. Tapi, aku yakin, kau bukan _Kaitani Riku_," jawab sang pemilik aura kelam itu lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Ka-kau! Apa kau adalah Hiruma-kun?" jawab sekaligus tanya pemuda bernama Riku itu kini berbalik menghadap pemuda beraura kelam itu. Namun terlambat. Pemuda yang dimaksud Riku telah menghilang entah ke mana. Namun terdengar sedikit suara sisanya.

"_Siapa Hiruma itu, Keh? Tapi, yang jelas aku tahu kau bukan Kaitani Riku. Sebab, Kaitani Riku yang asli… Telah meninggal,"_

**2 HOURS LATER::**

"Hah… Hah… Hampir saja aku telat… Huft… Mana agen FBI itu?" gumam seorang gadis dengan kaus putih dan rok biru selutut dan cardigan aquamarine yang ia gunakan sembari mengelap keringatnya setelah berlari-lari ke Shiba Park, Tokyo dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kalau dihitung dari waktu aku datang, kau telat 2 jam," jawab yang menunggu sang gadis datar.

"Hey, aku datang tepat waktu, kan?" tanya gadis ini balik.

"Tapi aku datang 2 jam sebelumnya," jawab pemuda ini datar lagi.

"Itu salahmu! Huh, _dia_ saja pasti tidak akan begini," jawab gadis ini sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya. Tingkahnya ini seolah meruntuhkan semua sikapnya saat menjadi geisha di malam hari.

"Whatever. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya pemuda ini serius. Namun, sebelum sang gadis menjawab, langit terlebih dahulu memerah dan menghitam mendadak. Pemuda ini tentu tahu, apa yang akan terjadi. Maka, ia segera mengambil revolver miliknya di balik saku celananya.

"Siapkan senjatamu!" seru pemuda ini pada sang gadis. Ia memperhatikan sekitar. Mengira-ngira dan menganalisa tempat apa yang akan digunakan untuk makhluk-makhluk aneh mulai menyerang.

"B-baik!" teriak gadis itu patah-patah sambil mempersiapkan senjatanya.

KWAK! KWAK! KWAK! DOR! DOR!

Seketika, tembakan melesat dari revolver milik pemuda ini. Tepat sasaran mengenai burung-burung gagak yang beterbaran di udara. Atau, lebih tepatnya, yang kini jatuh melangsa di bumi. Tapi, hey, tunggu! Tadi kau pasti dengar dua suara tembakan bukan! Berarti, tidak hanya Riku, sang agen yang menembak… Berarti, juga…

"SASARAN ITU MILIKKU!" teriak dua orang bersamaan. Mereka tentu adalah sang gadis bernama Taki Suzuna dan sang agen bernama Kaitani Riku. Ya, mungkin… Tapi, kini mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Begitu lepas. Kemudian, keduanya saling memunggungi satu sama lain, dan menodongkan revolver masing-masing ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Hey, aku rasa sudah saatnya membuka kebenaran!" seru Riku pada Suzuna di belakangnya.

"Ya~! Dan, kurasa kau pasti bukan Rikkun yang sebenarnya. Ya, kan, Mamo-nee?" jawab gadis kecil yang diajak bicara itu.

"Sepertinya, memang tidak ada yang bisa kusembunyikan darimu, Suzuna-chan!" seru yang diajak bicara oleh sang gadis. Ia segera menguliti wajahnya dan melempar baju yang ia kenakan. Berganti menjadi seragam agen FBI U.S.A wanita dengan rambut panjang coklat sepunggung dan mata sapphire miliknya.

BLUP! BUAAH! GREEEK…

Bunyi yang terdengar dari gagak-gagak aneh yang terus ditembaki duo gadis ini. Bunyi pertama adalah hasil dari gelembung yang dibuat oleh salah satu gagak. Yang kedua adalah gelembung yang dimuntahkan oleh gagak tersebut. Yang terakhir… Adalah bunyi dari gelembung yang seperti membentuk gerbang (**A/N:** Bayangkan saja Garganta dari Anime Bleach). Dari gerbang itu, muncullah zombie-zombie yang pernah dilawan Mamori di U.S.A sebelumnya. Mamori dan Suzuna terus menembaki zombie-zombie itu secara brutal sampai habis. Darah hitam mengucur dari mana-mana. Secara tiba-tiba, zombie-zombie itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"E-eh, kenapa semua menghilang, Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna bingung melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Mana kutahu. Yang jelas, kita harus segera bergegas ke ba-"

'_GOAL mezashi_

_Eranda michi hashirinukou_

_Yowai jibun wo semeru yori_

_Naritai jibun egaitemiru_

_Hajime no ippo fumidasu yuuki_

_Ashita no bokura kaeteyuku'_

Begitulah yang terdengar dari tas Mamori. Ia segera mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya, dan mencari ponsel miliknya yang bertipe iPhone 4G itu (**A/N:** Gw mauuuu!). Saat ia menjawab panggilan yang kelihatannya penting itu, mukanya mendadak pucat pasi. Ia segera menutup telepon itu begitu urusannya di telepon sudah selesai. Suzuna yang menyadari muka pucat milik teman satu timnya itu segera bertanya.

"A-ada apa Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna ikut bingung.

"Sial, bandara dikuasai mereka!"

_**~suite~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Alah! Fic ni makin abal aje! Mana 3 Dev ga bisa updet hari ni! Puas deh, ntr malam saya dihantui Hiru gara-gara ga updet! Mana Game of Death: Time is Return chap 8 ga keurus? Argh! Menjelang EHB Semeseter 1 emang jamannya saya sibuk! Ga tau deh, ini bisa updet kapan lagi! Nasib… Nasib… Oh ya! Mau ngucapin, _**HAPPY HALLOWEEN ALL!**_ Trick or Threat! Hehe ^^V

**Arigatou:**

_**Iin cka you-nii, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha, HirumaManda, Miharu Koyama, KasuHano-HimaUlqui, hamazaki youichi, mozzarella cheese, undine-yaha**_

Makasih ia dah review. Semua udah kubalas lewat PM.

**IFA 2010: **Untuk kalian author-author fandom Eyeshield 21 Indonesia, mengikuti Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2010 dengan bergabung di INFANTRUM (Indonesian Fanfiction Author Forum) di dan join grup FB-nya di '**Indonesian Fanfiction Awards**'. Informasi selanjutnya akan diberikan pada member grup. Hari ini terakhir buat publish fic! Nominasi dimulai besok, tanggal 1 November sampai 25 Desember 2010! Mari, kita anak FEs21I, BUNUH MEREKA! (baca: fan**m lain) YA~HAAAA!

Akhir kata, REVIEW! =D

* * *

**Preview Next, Chap 3: To NAZI's Crew:**

-"Kecepatan lari itu… Tidak salah lagi!"

-"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?"

-"Aku butuh bantuanmu,"


End file.
